The Heart's Shadow Known as Love
by NikZkinE
Summary: [Slash] "It was a childish whimsical wish, simple and naive and utterly foolish... I knew this and my reality..." a breath and a tear. "...how can I let myself love such a dark man... such a dark heart..." a broken sob. "...Why did I love you, Sebastian...?" a broken voice, a broken heart.
1. Ciel

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's snowing…" a whisper fell from pale quivering lips. Dead crimson eyes stared blankly at the gray skies.

'_Cold…'_ the thought passed idly at his mind, forgotten as soon as it's gone.

Dull blood red pools of eyes stared back at him as he gazed emptily at his reflection on one of the many window displays on the busily buzzing street.

'_How long have I been wandering…?'_ he thought with a purpose as he let light bled through his eyes, mind taking control of his limbs.

A step to his left, he turned his body to face the street, blinking as he surveyed a world, to him a stranger. Cars, phones against people's ears, and peculiar clothing; he took it all in and staggered coming to rest his back onto the window display he had perused his reflection on.

'_I've slept for this long…?' _his mind panicked at the unfamiliar scenery but relaxed as memories flashed through him.

'_Two hundred years?'_ he nurtured the thought leaning away from the wall of glass and turned to look at himself again.

'_Is this me…?'_ he thought in passing looking over himself, tilting his head some as he does so.

He brought a pale hand to his hair tugging softly at the tips of the almost shoulder length green tinted black hair. _'I'd remembered them shorter' _he mused caressing his cheeks that shed all childlike qualities and made way for a femininely masculine face. Wide eyed he poked and prodded at his face. _'I look older…'_ he thought to himself a little thrilled at the discovery.

Eyes narrowing he moved paces away from the glass and noticed his body. Gone was the slight build from his childhood. He now had the build of a young man; albeit a feminine young man, yet a _man_ nonetheless.

He smiled a broken yet still beautiful smile and looked forlornly at himself. _'Decidedly, it is painful watching behind my eyes as the world go on without a look back at me.' _He thought, bitter regret tingeing at his tone.

A small rasped chuckle left his lips as he whirled and eyed the world. "So much had changed…" he whispered to himself, awed at how fast humans advanced in time.

He smiled watching as a small child walked hand and hand with his father feeling a small tug of envy from the scene. He watched them walked further down the street, stopping in front of a tall man who bent down and heaved the child to his shoulder before straightening and leaning down to place a kiss on the smaller man's lips.

He smiled softly at the intimate scene before pausing backtracking and replaying what happened with saucer-wide eyes.

"EH?!" he bellowed snapping both hands over his mouth as he found the whole street's attention on him. He ducked and hid his face in embarrassment as he moved to hide in an alleyway.

He breathed out a sigh as he patted his heated cheeks leaning against a wall. "I need to synchronize with my memories if I am to live in this era now…" he mulled over sliding down in a crouch and retreating in himself, reliving all two hundred worth of memory.

.

Blinking his eyes he found himself tied, gagged and blindfolded. Mentally sighing as well as chuckling to himself, he thought. _'Still nice to know some things never change…'_

Surveying his surroundings he found he wasn't alone in this predicament. A handful of teens and some, younger, are all restrained within a cage of some sort with him. Some guards are posted by the nearest exit and some are near the cage.

'_Four…' _he thought lightly as he tested his binds and laughed to himself for doing so. There were no binds that can restrain a demon, at least no 'human' binds.

Swiftly and silently he freed himself from his bonds, discretely tugging at his blindfold to assess the situation. Three guards are asleep, both from the door and one by the cage; the other busily taking a quick pleasure from one of the teens as he pounded on the small boy of twelve, he suspect.

Shrugging at the boys' muffled cries of pain he swiftly freed himself from the binds on his feet and the disgusting gag around his mouth. He stood, finding the ceiling low. With a swift wave of the hand the metal bended upon itself and made for an exit. He stepped through and moved his hand again in a wave and all the captive's binds were released as well as the gag of the boy the other guard was enjoying himself with.

A flurry of movement happened in a flash at the moment the assaulted child could speak. He groaned in a pained angry voice waking the three guards up. They drew their weapons while the other tucked 'himself' in. The demon raised a hand and waved it lazily and suddenly the three guards are on the ground drowning in their own blood as they struggle to live.

Pants wetted with urine and other 'fluids', the last guard stood shaking as he stared wide eyed at the demon who looked at him blankly before moving towards the boy on a what seemed to be a desk. He paused tilting his head a tug of familiarity itching at the back of his mind. He surveyed the room and found his eyes widening at what he saw.

The study of the mansion he had used two hundred years ago. Admittedly, many of the furniture had changed but he knew the room even when stripped bare from what it was two centuries ago.

A manic grin spread on his lips as a wave of memories flooded onto his mind. The mansion that held both pain and happiness to him still stands to this day. _'The past should be buried if there's no lesson to be learned.' _The thought echoed clearly through his mind making him smile.

"There's nothing left here but memories to be forgotten…" words tumbled from his lips in a silent whisper as moved and eyed the still terrified man cowering in the corner of the room.

He raised his hand and drew it in a line, nine o'clock to three. A heavy thud echoed through the room as a severed head fell from the man's body. There were collective gasps and horrified shrieks of terror. The sound didn't escalate into anything louder with one look from the demon.

Bored gaze was all he gave the cowering youths. He parted his cracked lips and wetted them with an equally dry tongue before inquiring. "Death or Life…" he stated simply looking at them collectively. "I am not kind, merely fair…" he said facing his whole body towards the group of teens. "I am giving you a chance to choose, whether you wish to live or you wish to die." He continued, flicking a finger making one of the heavy chairs in the room move towards him. He then sat gracefully onto the velvet settee. "Which is it?" he asked crossing his legs and leaning his chin onto his knuckles as he stared at them in boredom.

The child on the table staggered onto his feet glaring down at the demon with hurt and anger scorching through his eyes. "I want to live! To live and to kill everyone who had done this to me! I want them to taste the same pain and suffering I've tasted!" the boy shouted body trembling in anger as he stared at the demon with burning scorn written in the fiber of the human's soul.

A grin tugged the demon's lips into a sneer as he stared at the pentagram being painted at the boy's feet. He had an idle thought of how the pentagram of his demon looked like when he had unknowingly called for him.

Fascinated he watched as the boy's eyes glazed until he fell in a heap onto the ground and most likely conversing with the summoned demon in his mind.

He waited only a second for the contract to be made and a sweeping gust of wind headed towards him. There were screams of agony from the back of his mind as he merely flicked a finger and the gust of wind split and disappeared completely. Blinking, he watched as something materialized beside the boy.

"Teal…" He called, amusement lacing his cold monotone.

The form moved and materialized in a sort of grotesque version of a human. It tilted its head and gave a toothy grin towards the seated demon. The form tilted its head in acknowledgement before turning to the boy and helping him up to his feet.

The boy fluttered his eyes open and immediately a sense of déjà vu washed over the demon as he saw the intricate Gaelic Faustian contract on the child's eye in a golden gleam. Frost quickly covered the child's normal brown eyes as he spotted the seated demon. "You said you'd destroy them all!" the child bellowed as he glared at the kneeling demon.

"As much as he would like to, he cannot kill me…" the seated demon spoke in a cold voice as he moved to stand. "I am not who you seek to kill." he said simply before turning and headed for the door. "Finish your business here as fast as you can, I am not patient."

.

The setting sun burned against the darkening sky; a fitting backdrop to a burning mansion that is two centuries too late to become a ruin and stay as such. He watched unmoving as the whole building burn into oblivion and stayed as such even when given a tap from the other demon.

"We are leaving, would you care to join us?" Teal announced with voice as cold and dark as the other.

Staring at the now contracted demon wearing the guise of a human, he smiled and said. "Seems like it's a whole lifetime long before this contract's end is it, Teal?" he asked facing the other and moving to walk over to the seated boy on a stump of wood.

"Yes, a very long while still before his wish is fulfilled…" Teal answered with an exhausted sigh earning a chuckle from his companion.

"Luck is at your side then; a good distraction is hard to come by…" the other amusedly replied.

"Accompany me then?" Teal asked almost pleadingly.

The other paused and looked over to his fellow demon and shrugged. "A while is all I can promise, and then I want to see this new world I missed…" he said flippantly stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Teal nodded and gave a broken smile, the only kind they can give, and moved along ahead. They walked further and closer to the boy when Teal spoke. "He still searches…" he said softly but was heard nonetheless by the other, now still, demon. "He hurts…" he added that earned him a snort making him whirl around to face the other. "He does…" he said voice steeled in determination which was only replied by a dull look.

"Demon, I have been one for two centuries and some, and yet, I still can't grasp your kind's logic…" he stated in a bored tone before turning on his heel and walking away. "…on second thought, I'd visit sometime instead, good luck with this contract, Teal."

"I speak the truth!" Teal called out which the other waved at him for. "Ciel!" he called louder which only reached deafened ears as the other disappeared from sight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Okay! We all know I don't own Kuroshitsuji and all that, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah…**

**Warnings!  
Yaoi **_**of course;  
**_**Smut, just a tiny-tinsy-bit, who am I kidding…;  
Language, always the bad language of course;  
**_**My**_** lvl of humor, which is not much…;  
EMOness (yes it is a word, for me…);  
aaaaaaaaaaaaand!  
The occasional grammar mistakes here and there… **

**Well now dah~rl'ngs I will see you in the next chapter…**

**And do drop a review for me yes~ hmm~?**

**See you soon then, ta, ta!**


	2. Choke

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If you'd state your full name for the record so we could begin…" a Blonde woman said in a soft manner.

_What an uncanny resemblance to 'mother'…_ Ciel thought idly as he stray his gaze blankly outside the window of the white room.

Everything was silent and not a word was exchange between the two as the raven prolonged his answer. A few more minutes past and still the woman didn't pry.

_I guess I'll humor her…_ he thought as he gazed back at the woman with eyes blank and dead as ever.

"Ciel…" he said simply biting back the conditioned response of stating his surname soon after.

"…May I ask you of your surname?" she nodded as she wrote down the information he gave.

"Yes you may, but I do not have such a thing…" he said smoothly then strayed his eyes back towards the window and absently watched the tranquil scene of the hospital courtyard.

Again, he heard the telltale sound of the scribbling of the pen against paper. His mind drifted through the other noise in the room and noted seventeen little sounds all around him.

"Please state you're birth parent's name…" the woman instructed.

He was tempted to tell her it was her in her past life but shook off the thought. "I do not know of them…" it was the truth; they never did live long enough for him to get to know them as a person. They were ever only an existence that was labelled as his 'father' and 'mother'.

"Can you state the address of where you are currently residing in?" she asked on as she wrote his previous answer.

"I do not have any…" he said simply almost flatly as he continued on with his little observation within the room, ignoring the piercing gazes of the two policemen that sat on a settee adjacent of his and the lady in white's seats.

"You have no home?" the woman asked in a different tone than with her other questions earning a passing glance from the raven.

"…I lost it…" he paused recalling the glowing red eyes of a certain dark man. "…a long time ago…" he trailed, pursing his lips slightly in a grimace at the memory of the man.

Silence reigned over the room and the woman scribbled a few more words at her board.

"If you'd please state your age…" the woman said in a somber voice earning an intrigued look from Ciel.

He parted his lips and thought swiftly of the matching age of his appearance. "…Sixteen…" he stated and promptly regretted it, recalling a tad bit late that such an age was under the legal age of being an 'adult' thus having him fall under the 'care' of the state.

"I see…" the woman smiled at him as if relieved. "…thank you for being honest." She said with a sweet smile then continued on. "…with you being a minor, the state will provide for you when you completed all the small details of your identity, do you really not know of your parents?" she asked incessantly.

"…They died before I got to know them other than 'mother' and 'father'…" he said unable to help himself as he looked into the eyes of the woman he once called as his mother. "…I only ever knew of their names when they call each other affectionately…" he explained further when the two officers grunted lowly, displeased. "…James and Rachel…" He supplied, earning a silent huff, relieved from the two men in the room.

One of the two grunted and stood, moving towards the door when Ciel spoke, eyes again on the view outside the window. "…There won't be any records of them." He stated making the man pause. "…not when they were forgotten by the 'state' you serve…" He said, vaguely implying of them being unregistered citizens of the slums.

"I'll adopt him." The woman said suddenly, earning two startled looks and a curious ear.

"…Ma'am, you're still young and unmarried, adopting such a grown child would burden-" the other standing man tried to intervene but was silenced by a piercing glare from the woman.

Huffing in amusement, Ciel stood in eerie grace. "…I've taken care of myself as a child and I'll continue to do so, on my own, I don't need anyone 'taking care' of me…" he said, spitting out the words with false disgust and moving for the door but was blocked by the standing officer.

"Believe it or not kid but the state is doing what it can to take care of its people… they've implemented programs on registering unregistered citizens and we as well have been doing our best to give them homes they could call their own decades ago…" the seated officer said in a sigh which Ciel answered with forced mirthful snort.

_Acting out emotions is so much harder now…_ he idly noted before trying to pass the officer blocking him without causing the man harm.

"…I only slept on the street once, it's not like I can't get the money to stay somewhere better…" he scoffed earning a groan from the two men.

"…that is not the issue here kid." The seated one groaned out massaging the bridge of his nose in a show of annoyance. "…No decent establishment will hire an underage kid that doesn't have a consent letter and a fuckin birth certificate to show…" the man gritted out. "…so please tell me exactly _how_ will you acquire money to rent a room to even the shittiest motel in town?" the man asked aggressively.

Shrugging, the raven gave the man a disinterest look. "There are plenty of people who hire a 'kid' with no legal attachment to do a job…" he said as a matter of fact that earned him a slap on his left cheek.

Ciel nursed the cheek and pulled back the instinct to return a hit as he gingerly touched the reddened skin having a little trouble at holding back his body's conditioned response to heal the hurt.

He looked up at the woman who looked livid before 'ashamedly' looking down at the floor.

"You're being offered a better future to get you out of that life you've been living in…" the woman said with a hard tone. "…aren't you sick of being called names that degrade you as if you're not human?" the woman asked, agitated.

_Never been one in two centuries and some…_ Ciel thought amused.

"It doesn't change a thing…" he said instead. "They can call me what they want, look at me with disgust, I don't care…" he gritted out in false anger. "I don't care because I know I'm not any of those words they throw me, I know I've never sink so low as to degrade myself…" he continued looking at her in the eye, feeling an old emotion bubble up his chest as he looked into familiar blue eyes that mirrored his own past pair.

"My age may say otherwise but I stopped being a child when I saw my parents murdered in our burning pathetic excuse for a house…" he spat at the two men before taking a breath and moving for the door again but found himself locked in a firm hold.

Reflexively he moved to reciprocate in a more _deadly _way but managed to reel himself back.

Sighing to himself, he halfheartedly struggle against the hold. _I didn't even do anything but lay on a park bench to relax… _he groaned in his head_ …laying low is becoming troublesome…_

And then he absently heard a small protest from the woman before feeling a needle prick at his arm.

Ciel thought for a second to just let his body destroy whatever it was that was injected in him but quickly decided otherwise.

_This could be fun…_ was his last thoughts as he let the drug stole his consciousness and lay in a heap on the arms of his captor.

"…sorry kid, this is for your own good…" were the last words he knew as darkness swallowed him though never completely.

.

.

.

"Is all these necessary?" Ciel asked perturbed at the amount of boxes stacked in the middle of the still bare living room.

_Living room…?_ The raven thought to himself before scoffing at his own thought. _Admittedly, it is smaller than the mansion's 'living room' but this place is still rather spacious than what is 'normal'…_ he thought as he perused through the maze of boxes, keeping an ear out for the woman's answer.

"…necessary, no… but I can't really bring myself to throw them out, so here they are…" she said with a bright smile.

…_bright and youthful…_ Ciel thought as he looked at the woman resembling his birth mother before turning away with a sigh.

"…you still haven't answered my question at court…" Ciel stated depositing himself onto a Victorian styled divan stretching across the plush furnishing and leaned his side onto the arm rest with his right leg tucked into the other.

.

"…_**why?" Ciel asked as he stood, his form slouched in an exhausted manner.**_

_**The woman looked back and gave him an inquisitive look to continue.**_

"…_**why did you went through all this trouble to acquire custody over me?" he clarified climbing down the steps of the court house to stand just a few steps before her.**_

"…_**because I want to help…" she said simply before walking off to the waiting cab calling for him to hurry on up.**_

_**With a huff, Ciel made his way down the last few steps and joined his 'mother' in the vehicle still mildly surprised at how comfortable the upholstery is at his every car ride.**_

.

"…because of the way you speak." She said simply earning a raised brow from the raven. "…also that." She pointed to his brow. "…your mannerisms suggest that you were born under care and discipline, you're not an illiterate, your manners and etiquette suggest of noble upbringing…" she explained while as he stared, eyes growing dull and emotionless. "…I don't know what happened, but I'm sure the story isn't as simple as you've portrayed." She said with a small smile. "…you don't need to tell me what happened, but please, Let me help give you a new home…" she finished.

_Home…_ he tested the word silently before smiling brokenly. _I don't think I'll ever find such a place… _he thought to himself before giving her a small genuinely sad smile.

"…I guess." He said instead then gave a frown.

"…I'm not gonna help with carrying this stuff all the way upstairs am I?" he asked suddenly which she replied with a hearty laugh.

"No, we'll just set up our own beds tonight and call it a day. There will be staff coming in tomorrow to help us unpack and get settled." She explained, moving to her feet and stretching out the kinks in her muscles before heading off to bed.

Slowly, Ciel followed and gave a last sweep of the cluttered room before climbing up the flight of step to the second floor where only bedrooms are located along with a stray study for the woman.

_Woman… _the thought have him pausing in his step and turning back to the other side of the floor where the woman's room at.

He arrived and found the door still opened wide to his advantage. He stepped closer to the frame of the door and stood there before shuffling his feet and clearing his throat earning the other's attention.

"…goodnight and pleasant dreams." he trailed, hesitating shortly before turning his back to her. "…mother." He tossed to her before quickly making his way to his own room hearing a distant reply of his bid, reluctantly tugging his lips into a small sweet smile for the very first time in a very long while.

.

"…I have to refuse such atrocity." Ciel sniffed before turning and stomping out of the store only to be tugged harshly back to where he's been standing.

"…it's a shirt, Ciel, how is it an atrocity?" Rachel, as Ciel noted her name in a later date with a snort for the unlikely coincidence, asked him in amusement.

"…it is one size too big, the hem reaches down to my thighs unnecessarily and the design is absolutely horrendous…" he counted off with a flat look before addressing the man who mans the shop that was trying to murder him with his eyes. "…didn't mean to offend but _this_…" he accented towards the whole shop before looking back at the young man. "…is not really within my tastes… come now mother, apologize to the good man about your sorry excuse for humor and lets be on our way…" he said easily before turning around yet again and striding quickly outside ignoring the laughter of his mother from behind him.

Once she was outside of the store that Ciel gave one last abhorring look, they made their way towards Tailors, a small shop of British origins that caters to the more sophisticated tastes of Ciel. The demon had already had his eye on the shop quite a while ago and had voiced to his 'mother', the word still made him pause once in a while, and yet the woman just had to bring him to the latest 'fashion' booths in the strip mall they had visited for the much needed shopping for clothes that Ciel lacks in abundance.

A few more minutes of giggling, from his mother, and grumbling in his head, for the dear raven, they arrived in front of the shop. Ciel entered and held the door open for her and let it close behind them.

Ciel roamed the shop, criticizing every display that he found, made quite adequate to his preference. He continued to peruse, not minding his mother poking and prodding at some of the more elaborate garments, mostly the display for tailored dresses and costumes the shop seems to be making upon request and order.

Finally finding himself approving of the display of skill he turned to the woman behind the counter dressed in a typical noble lady dress from the late eighteenth century. He stopped in front of her as she looked down at him.

Curse his still petite height.

"I'd like to have a chat with the owner if possible…" he stated cursing himself when a little bit of his accent slipped through which of course wasn't lost to the bumbling woman that he now call mother.

"Ooh! You're British then!" she exclaimed which he grimace slight at the volume, finding her suddenly too close.

"…in upbringing, yes…" he trailed, no longer bothering on hiding his heritage, moving his gaze back to the girl who seemed to have gone and brought the owner who was now eyeing him with stars in her eyes.

"…You have the perfect form for a dress." The woman who was shorter than him, which admittedly stroked his pride a little back to its former state, said with a dazed smile.

He smiled at her back before frowning, having had registered the meaning of her words. "…pardon?" he asked a little miffed before clearing his throat. He had no time for play time not when his mother insisted on shopping for his other necessities and as well as his school supplies. "…setting that aside, I wish to place an order of-"

"Bring us the best of your designs for modern chic, casual, formal, lounge and nightwear…" Rachel cut him off and stood in front of him with firm resolute.

"Wha-" Ciel tried.

"We will buy three sets of different designs for a full wardrobe…" she continued on ignoring the raven behind her.

"…we have some finished pieces that can accumulate to about thirty casual shirts and fifteen pairs of trousers, ten formal shirts, vests, coat and blazers, as well as dress pants in different cuts, as for lounge clothing as well as nighties, I recommend trying our sister shop that mass produce my designs specializing in lounge and nightwear as well as some undergarments…" the small woman narrated all business and serious looking.

Rachel nodded, just as serious. "…let's see those pieces…" she said moving around the counter to follow the short woman to the back door leaving the cashier and him alone.

"…What just happened?" he asked her, baffled for the first time in a hundred years.

"…she just bought you a whole wardrobe…" the girl replied flatly before sitting on a stool and resting chin on her elbows on the table. "…she your sugar mom?" she asked seriously.

"…adopted mother..." He replied just as serious.

They share a long silence only staring the other down before exchanging approving glances. Clearly they made friends.

.

"She said they'll deliver the packages tonight so let's continue on, there're still lots of things to buy…" Rachel said excitedly as they excited the shop before lighting up as if remembering something. "…though let's stop over to that shop she recommended first."

Groaning, Ciel just trudged on with his mouth shut.

.

"No." Ciel said firmly staring his mother up, literally, down, figuratively, from his perch on the settee the shop provided.

The shop of which caters lots and lots of shoes.

"…Why not?" his mother shot back at him equally firm.

"…the form of the shoe is only for show, it doesn't give enough comfort to the feet and when worn longer than a few hours will suffocate said feet and causes a lot of blisters." He explained.

"But it'll look perfect on the suit that-"

"Mother…" he started getting on his feet. "…there are other designs that may flatter the outfit more… this is not the only dress shoes in this shop." He said with a dead tone. "…and there are lots of shops like this one, we can look someplace else you know." He sighed depositing himself back onto the settee, watching his mother sigh in defeat and went away to find another shoe to show him.

He turned to the salesman beside him. "Isn't there any catalogue to peruse instead of just running around the place looking for the bloody things?" he asked which the man nodded a little shaky at his tone that accidentally dripped with malice.

"I-I'll go ask…" the man squeaked out before scuttling away bringing a sense of fulfillment in the raven.

.

"Notebook and pen…"

"Desktop and Laptop…"

"Notebook and pen…"

"Desktop and Laptop…"

"Notebook and pen…"

"Desktop and Laptop… and that is final Ciel, there are rarely any students that prefer manual way at taking notes, can't believe you do." Rachel stated with a huff planting her foot down on the ground while he stared the boy down who glared in defiance.

"I like my calligraphy…" he said in a weak defense that brought a smile to the woman's face

"Then I'll buy you a planner and fountain pen as well, but we are buying you a house PC, Laptop and digital tablet…" she said swiftly then strode inside the shop leaving a sighing raven behind.

"Wait…" he paused and went after her. "…You didn't say anything about a damn tablet!" he screeched at her who only ignored him.

"Oh, a phone as well, hmm accessories with it too… then a laptop bag, also…" he rattled off to the teller.

"Mother, listen to me!" he screeched once again which fell to deaf ears, again.

"Lucky kid…" another staff said under his breath with a dreamy sigh. "Wish my mom bought me stuff back then…" he said wistfully.

.

_I NEVER want to do that again…_ thought Ciel as he flopped down onto the plush sofa that now was situated tastefully in adjacent the fireplace and across the 'big ass TV' they bought that same day, that was now only being put up by the specialist of the shop they bought it from.

He sat and watched idly as they set up the massive devise with some other installments that went around the room as well. Absently he saw a few more people come in and set up all the other things that they ordered earlier before standing up and making his way to the kitchen which was just being emptied of the technicians that installed the dishwasher, garbage disposal, some appliances and the espresso machine that he immediately went over to. It was the only luxury item he begged, no just _asked_, for.

And then the digital house clock announced the twenty-first hour of the evening making Ciel realize they haven't had lunch after breakfast even dinner yet. Making himself useful, he went to the fridge and opened it finding it empty.

Sighing he poked his head out into the living room and called out. "Mom, we've got no groceries for us to cook!"

"Got that covered!" she called back letting in some men that were carrying boxes and some pushing carts through the door. "Leave them by the pantry boys…" she instructed with a smile before turning to the raven. "Be a dear and show them where Ciel!" she called out to him.

Nodding he showed the three men towards the rather large pantry and helped carry a few boxes as they finished in a three trips back.

"Thank you for the help boys!" she exclaimed, handing them fifty dollars each for some tip. And a courtesy roll of the eye from the raven.

.

"Thank you for the food!" Rachel exclaimed ecstatic at the wonderful dinner they had had with the raven as the chef to thank for. "Compliments to the chef!" she called over to him as he finished washing the last of the utensils he used.

"Noted…" He said simply before setting a small teacup in front of her and sitting across the table with a cup of his own nodding absently at the woman's gratitude.

Slowly, he blew on the cup and raised it to his lips and took a sip.

"Have I mentioned? School's starting tomorrow…"

And promptly, he choked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ah~ Let's end it there for now… this story is a bit slow if you'd notice but I will try to write longer every chapter to compensate for the slow bringing of the plot which basically is angsty romance…**

**See you soon at the next update and remember to R&R.**

**Can anyone guess what's in the next chapter?**


End file.
